Użytkownik:95.160.186.39
W'itam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie u MrMatinha24 Początek Z serią call of duty zaznajomił mnie mój tata, a dokładnie z Call of Duty 2 miałem wtedy 5 lat i od tej pory w głębiłem się w historię call of duty ... Seria CoD po mojemu *'Call of Duty 1 - Klasyka nic dodać nic ująć w mojej pamięci na zawsze zapisze się druga misja kampanii rosyjskiej *'Call of Duty Unted Offensive '- kampania była bardo fajna ale najbardziej spodobał mi się multiplayer i tryb base assault *'Call of Duty 2 '- pierwsza część w jaką grałem mogę to zaliczać godzinami i nigdy mi się nie znudzi *'Call of Duty 3 - '''Obiekt pożądania mojego dzieciństwa jednak gdy już grę odpaliłem trochę się rozczarowałem jednak nie powiem żeby ta gra była słaba *'Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare''' - nowe futurystyczne obsadzenie akcji moim zdaniem wypaliło co prawda z czasem zaczęło mi się nudzić, ale jak nadchodzi czas na misję w Czarnobylu uhuhu jestem w albańskim raju *'Call of Duty World At War' - Podczas kampanii amerykańskiej zaczęła mnie dopadać nuda, ale kampania rosyjska pozostawia złote wspomnienia i ten wiktor reznow czym ta gra była by bez niego poza tym w tej części powstał mój ukochany tryb zombie *'Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 '- Myślałem że gra będzie nudna, ale kampania nam na to nie pozwala cały czas się coś dzieje *'Call of Duty Black Ops ' - Jedna z moich ulubionych części genialna fabuła za***isty tryb zombie i bardzo dobry multiplayer gdyby ta gra była ziemniakiem byłaby dobrym ziemniakiem. *'Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3' - *chrapanie* *chrapanie* *drapanie Się po d***e* *Chrapanie* a tak na serio nie lubię tej części niby cały czas się coś dzieje i niby jakoś sensownie kończy fabułę, ale jakaś taka głupia trudna i tylko tryb przetrwanie ją ratuje *'Call of Duty Black Ops 2 '- Fabuła to istne mistrzostwo ! Tryb Zombie, a dokładnie jego mapy nie zapomniane Multi za***isty po stokroć a propos fabuły po misji "Cierp ze Mną" nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić z jednej strony Płakałem za śmiercią Masona z drugiej strony byłem pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego jak Menendez i Hudson rozegrali tą grę. *'Call of Duty Ghosts '- Nienawidzę tej części już na głównym menu zasnąłem fabuła to chyba kiepski żart Strasburgera multi słabiutki. A i ta denna podróbka zombie czyli - Tryb Wyginięcie G***O *'Call of Duty Advanced Warfare' - "Przyszłość jest Czarna" tak brzmiało hasło reklamowe Call of Duty Black ops 2 jednak bardziej pasuję do aw tylko że tam bym jeszcze dodał i pusta, fabuła bardzo słaba nawet kevin spacey tego nie naprawia, multi ok. użycie egzo było dobre, przetrwanie NUDNE, a w egzo zombie nie grałem i nie zamierzam. Przeniesienie akcji w 2054 nie wypaliło *'Call of Duty Black Ops 3' - Dlaczego ta j***a przyszłość zapomnieliście jak zajebiście się sprzedawały pierwsze części. Mam nadzieje że jak w obu poprzednich dwóch częściach fabuła będzie wspaniała a zombie zmusi mnie do j***a fikoła do tyłu ze szczęścia Top 10 Części #Call of Duty Black ops 2 #Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 #Call of Duty Black ops #Call of Duty 2 #Call of Duty unted offensive #Call of Duty 3 #Call of Duty World At War #Call of Duty 4 modern warfare #Call of Duty 1 #Call of Duty Modern warfare 3 Top 10 Misji #Workuta (Black ops) #Cierp ze Mną (black ops 2) #Pointe Du Hoc (call of duty 2) #Wszyscy w Kamuflażu (call of duty 4 modern warfare) #Plac Czerwony (Call of duty 1) #Wendeta (Call of Duty World At War) #Fuel Plant (call of duty 3) #ostatnie cztery misje kampanii amerykańskiej (Call of Duty 2) #Jeden strzał Jedna śmierć (call of duty 4 modern warfare) #Alpiniści (Call of Duty modern warfare 2) Top 10 map zombie Jako że uwielbiam tryb zombie oto moje top 10 #Kino der toten (Black ops) #Der riese (world at war, black ops) #Origins (black ops 2) #Mob of the dead (black ops 2) #Moon (black ops) #tranzit (black ops 2) #verruckt (world at war, black ops) #five (black ops) #call of the dead (black ops) #buried (black ops 2) Top 10 Broni #AK 47 #M4 #PPSh - 41 #SCAR-h #MP40 #Blundergat #Sten #Python #Death Machine #Wunderwaffe dg2, ray gun Top 10 postaci #Wiktor Reznov #Alex Mason #John Price #Soap #Woods #Leroy Huxley, Guzzo #Nikolay Belinski #Ingram #Randall #Ghost, Elder Zapraszam również na mój kanał na youtubie : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8P_lYC5CsYC4YETL0tBV7g